Love and Its Lies
by beesandsunflowers
Summary: In an alternative universe where Eren is a stripper and Levi a powerful business owner, love develops between the unexpected couple. Sure, the jobs not pleasurable, but Eren continues to work to support his only family; Mikasa and himself. Surprising encounters lead to a craving for their other half and they realize that life wont be the same after this. WARNING! Fic is paused.
1. To You 2000 Years After

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Armin voiced his anxiety with his glowing blue eyes.

"We talked about this, Armin. I'm sure. I need to do this." Eren replied, not sharing a look with his blond friend. "Promise you'll keep a secret, though, alright? I'm worried that Mikasa might find out."

Armin sighed. "Yeah, I know you are. I promise I'll be quiet, if you promise to be safe."

Eren actually turned to his friend this time. He smiled, lightly punching his arm. "Promise. Stop worrying about me, man. I should be worried about you. Don't you have entrance exams coming up? How are you feeling about those?"

Armin watxhed the ground move beneath his feet. "I'm not going to lie, Eren. I'm nervous. This is life changing for me."

Eren laughed. "Oh please, you're the smartest guy I know. The smartest kid at school, probably. You'll ace the exams, no doubt."

Armin visibly gulped. "I-I know I have a good chance but..." He trailed off. "I'm just worried that if I mess up I'll have to..."

Eren thought for a second. Armin was a genius really, in simple terms. There's no reason for him to worry. Any college in the country would accept him like that, and he could easily go around the world. The thing is, this was the best university in the state, and it was really close to Eren and Mikasa. If he didn't get in, he knew that his friends would never let him go to a worse college just so he could be near them and he'd have to move away.

"I know that the reason you're so nervous is because of the locatation. Because of me and Mikasa." Eren said, filling the silence that Armin left. "But you don't have to worry. You'll do great, and you'll stay with us. I promise."

Armin chuckled. "How can you promise something like that?"

Eren pushed Armin ahead of him and stared to propell him forward with a silly, zigzagging run, causing Armin to laugh. "I'll call you. Constantly. Three pm or three am, I'll call just to yell at you to study."

They ran on the sidewalk like little kids, laughing and talking until they were out of breath. They walked the rest of the way until they reached Armin's house, and Eren walked the rest of his way to his apartment.

After climbing four flights of stairs, Eren dropped his heavy backpack on the floor. He threw his keys on the table and watched in anticipation as they came inches close to sliding off onto the floor. After taking off his shoes, he strudded over to the old, black leather couch where Mikasa was already seated.

He flopped face down on the cool leather and let out a muted groan which vibrates through the whole couch.

"How was school?" Mikasa said, sheepishly. Eren turned onto his back and looked up at the boring, popcorn celling.

"Funny." He replied. "Me and Armin went to the library to get some books for first day of school tomorrow."

Mikasa stares blankly at the television screen and Eren could see by her eyes she wasn't paying attention. "I'm really glad you decided to go, Eren. This will really pay off in the future."

"I'm still getting a job, Mikasa. It'll be on campus, though."

Mikasa turned to face him and slammed her head o one of the cushions. "You don't need to do that! Really, I can handle us both just fine. You need to study."

Eren rolled his eyes and sat up to meet Mikasa's. "No, you need to study more than I do. I'm taking general studies. I'm not even sure what I'm going to do yet. But you do. And if you can handle both of us, then so can I."

Mikasa sighed in defeat. "Fine. If you're going to be so stubborn, then all I can do is keep you in check."

Eren's cheeks felt like they were on fire. He was worried now. The truth was that he told Mikasa that he was going to community college so she wouldn't find out about his embarrassing job. He also roped in the story that he'll get a campus job, because he'll need a way to explain all the incoming money. But everytime they talked about this subject, his heart dropped to the ground from the fear of Mikasa catching him in all the lies.

"What do you mean, keep me in check?"

Mikasa averted her gaze to the screen again. "I'll chat with your professors, your peers, your new co-workers and boss. Just to make sure you're able to be successful."

Eren knew he couldn't let this happen. There's no way he'll pull any of it off, even if he printed out fake tests and asked friends to lie for him, something would go wrong. He had to provent this.

"Like hell you would." He raised his voice, and Mikasa snapped her head to him. "I'm an adult. I don't need your suppervision. All of this is ridiculous. I know you only want the best for me, but this won't do any good. Plus, don't you trust me to tell you if I'm struggling?"

Mikasa sighed. "I guess, I do. But I just want to make sure you're alright." She said, and Eren sighed in relief that his lie worked so well. She put her hand on his. "Please, Eren. Please tell me if you need help. I won't be able to live with myself if you don't let me help you."

Eren nodded in return, and held his sisters hand as the background noise from the news chanel all faded together with outside traffic.

The next morning Eren made sure to wake up the same time as his sister to make it seem like he was getting ready for his first day. She wished him good luck before she left and even made him a nice boxed lunch. After she left, he thought of going back to sleep but he figured that since he was up he might as well get things done.

He put on a clean, button up, checkered shirt and a loose blue tie to match his jeans. He brought his wallet and his keys and stuffed the bus pass behind his clear phone case for the old iphone 4. He got a bite of some cold chicken from the fridge before running out of the door.

The bus ride was short in reality but it seemed like forever and a half in Eren's head. Here he was, a fresh high school graduate (barely, he only managed to complete high school with Armin's help) on his way to the worst interview of his life, for the worst job he could imagine.

Eren had many jobs before. From fast-food places to store clerks and anything in between. He subbed for the school janitor for two weeks one time, but he got fired after stealing food from the cafeteria, plus a two-week detention. Whatever he did, he never could keep a job down. This really was his last option, because he knew that there was no way that he was actually going to college. So, he's going to do the one thing that he has a chance in, thanks to a friend on the inside.

He was going to become a male stripper.


	2. The Midnight Caller

Levi was unpleasantly surprised to find Erwin sitting at his desk in his office. Licking for Erwin's safety, he sat in one of the chairs facing the desk instead of Levi's seat, which saved him a bruise or two. He turned happily to his friend when he heard the door open.

"Levi! You're finally here. Let's talk."

Levi kept his monotone expression on his face as he walked to his seat, sliding his fingers on the desk to check for dust. He dusted just this morning, so it was almost completly clean, which satisfied Levi greatly; almost bringing a smile to his face.

He sat down, elbows on his desk and his head placed on his knuckles. "Alright, lets talk."

Erwin excitedly shifted in his seat. "You don't need to be so uninterested, Levi. You just got a huge promotion. We need to go out and celebrate. I'm sure a part of you wants to."

Levi leaned back in his chair. "No, no part of me wants to."

"You can't always be alone, you need to go out sometimes. And now you have a great reason to." Erwin replied, taking something out of his brown leather bag. It was a small flask, and the cap was made out of two shot glasses. He set them on Levi's desk.

Levi didn't say anything, he just watched his friend pour the brownish liquor into the small shots. He put the flask on the table and raised one of the glasses. "To your promotion, my friend."

Levi brought his own glass to meet Erwin's and watched as the liquid splashed in them. "That's really all you're going to say?"

"Don't worry," Erwin replied and quickly took his shot, raising his head to the celling but not even flinching at the taste of strong alchohol. "I have a whole speech planned for when we go out. Which will be when exactly?"

Levi took his shot and couldn't help but shiver a little; his little body could not deal with a lot of alcohol no matter how badass he was otherwise. While it was adorable how lightweight he was, only Erwin and Hanji - his oldest friends - had the permission to make fun of him.

"Ugh. Let's just get it over with as soon as possible." He finally said through clenched teeth.

Erwin clapped his hands together and then started to pack up his flask back into his bag. "Great! Well, are you free tomorrow?"

Levi groaned and nodded in response. Erwin smiles and thought for a moment before continuing the conversation. "Then let's go to the Midnight Caller. I heard it's this great new place down on 8th. It's got great girls and guys alike. You'll love it."

Levi managed to contain his disgust because of his interest in the new business. "Why do things always end in strip pubs with you?"

Erwin laughed him off. As he was heading out the door, he said one last thing. "Hanji and I will pick you up tomorrow then."

Levi almost jumped in his seat. "You're bringing _her_?"

Erwin looked back and smiled. "She's my wife, Levi. And you know how she gets when I leave her alone like that."

"What, you're scared she'll think you're cheating or some shit like that?" Levi scoffed.

Erwin looked at the marble floor and searched through his memories. "No, I'm scared she'll try to recruit homeless people for her experiments again."

Levi watched the spot that Erwin's eyes led him to. "Yeah. You're right. Why couldn't she become like a janitor or something? She freaks me out."

Erwin smiled and bounced his shoulders. "See you tomorrow, Levi."

Levi watched the door close and got up to dust his room again. _God. I bet Im going to regret this. _

**_Eren _**

The bus had finally arrived to Eren's desired stop at 8th street in downtown. He walked out anxiously, trying to keep his eyes on the ground and not meet anyone's eye contact; he was too afraid that he might see someone he knew and they'd find out about his interview. His hands kept fidgitting in his pockets with old gum wrappers and other old junk. He counted the steps until he reached the establishment.

When he finally arrived, he was disappointed to see how plain it was in the day. The neon signs were off and so was the loud music that would echo in the streets. The stained glass windows looked dirty and dark right now, but he knew it would all change once the sun would set. Luckily for him, the sunset was around five pm every day in the city, so if he got home late, Mikasa would just think he stayed behind to study.

He walked in and heard the quiet dance music now. It was only 9 am and they open at 5:30. There were no customers, and the workers were all dressed in normal casual clothing. Some were cleaning up, some sitting and chatting, some were preparing things at the bar. A tall blond in a tight, army green tank top came towards Eren.

"Hey Annie." Eren have her a smile that she returned. She was carrying a tray under her arm and a washcloth in the other. Annie was the one that recommended this place to him, she knew how unfortunate his luck with jobs was and how desperate he became. She told him that this was his last option and she made him apply to - what felt like - all the open job positions in the city. She even almost convince him to apply for college but Eren wouldn't budge on that.

"Morning, sugar. Hope you brought your pretty panties with you." She said sarcastically, but Eren couldn't even laugh it off. He was scared she meant actually meant it but he relaxed when she smacked him with the cloth.

"Why is everyone here? Isn't it still closed until after sundown?" Eren yawned.

"Yeah, it is." Annie responded, looking around at their numbers. "But there was this whole thing with a gone-wrong dilevery and boss wanted us to sort it out before we opened."

"What happened that he needs everyone's help?"

Annie smirked. "It's mostly because he's a dick, but one of the cake suppliers for bachelorette parties mixed orders and now we have creepy random baby faces and some mothers uptown are going to have an unpleasant dirty surprise."

Eren snorted when she told him what happened, and Annie started laughing at him. "Sounds like fun."

She bumped into his side with her shoulder. "You'll fit in great. Now go, stop wasting my time and get a job you idiot."

Eren took a step forward but met Annie's eyes when he realized he didn't know where the manager was. She pushed him in the right direction and he stumbled halfway, causing a few laughs, until he picked himself up and walked to the big, black wooden door.

When he knocked his knuckles hurt and the big chunk of wood barely made a sound. He knocked again, this time lightly banging with the side of his fist. He heard a hoarse 'come in' and pushed the door until he could see the man of the house.

The office was different than the rest of the club. It was well furnished and clean, the desk was a polished dark wood that matched the shelves and the picture frames. In between two large shelves on the left was a glass wine cellar. The boss was at the cellar, rotating it in the wall like a secret room to reveal even more liquors.

The boss himself was a tall bald man. Nothing seemed special about him, and when Eren met his eyes he was greeted with drunken joy. He was surprised that someone would be already drunk so early in the day but if anyone had that talent it would be a strip club owner. The owner sat at his desk and put one shot in front of him. "How can I help you, boy?"

Eren stepped up and out of his daydream into the real world. "I'd love to apply for a job, sir."

The man chuckled and spilled a little of the liquor he was pouring. "You come here for an interview? That's hilarious. Why would a young man like you come to this hole?"

Eren was shocked by this man twice already. Why would an owner think of their own business as a hole? Yet again, it's not like it was a bakery or a bank. Perhaps all club owners thought of their clubs as a garbage pit of money-making.

Eren wasn't really sure what to say. "I was recommended this place. They made it sound like the perfect job."

The man looked up. "Recommended? By who?"

Eren gulped in fear. When the mans eyes were swimming in joy he looked terrifying. "By Annie Leonhart."

The man nodded and drank. He then got up and stared into space as he got disoriented. When his brain put things together he walked towards Eren and shook his hand.

"Alright. Annie's one of the tougher gals out here," He said, still shaking Erens hand. "I trust her judgement."

Just when Eren thought he couldn't be more surprised in one room, the man broke that belief. "Wait, so you aren't even going to interview me? Not check my background or refrences?l"

The man sat back at his desk. "Is there something for me to check?" He said, and Eren shook his head. "Good. You'll have a few days tested first. You won't get paid, but I'll see how well you do. If you impress me, you get the job. If you don't, you're outta here." The man said.

Eren nodded to the agreement. "Sure, alright. How many days would that be?"

The older guy shrugged his shoulders. "Anywhere from two to five days. You'll know when and if you start when you get the forms."

_Forms? Like, to provent me from suing them? I don't mind, not like we got the money to sue anyway. _Eren thought. "Aright. Thank you for your time, sir."

The man poured another shot. "Ay, sure. The names Pixis. Everybody here calls me that so you might as well get used to it. You start tonight. Just shadow someone 'till you're ready to do it yourself."

Eren nodded and thanked him again before heading for the door. He met up with Annie and told her nervously of what had happened, but she just waved him off and said that that's the way Pixis works. She told him to go get a locker and start helping out. Eren followed her instructions and rushed head first into work.

**Eren **

It was the first time in a while that he was completely exhausted when he got home. It was almost 2:00 am, and Mikasa was long asleep. She had left a note on the counter telling him to tell her everything in the morning and that there were leftovers in the fridge. Eren was dying of hunger. He ate some snacks from the bar here and there, but as he didn't bring his lunch his last meal was before heading out. He opened the fridge to find some chicken stored in a container and ate it cold at the counter. He tore through it like an animal. By the time he was changed and in bed it was 2:30, and he really hoped Pixis wouldn't need him early in the morning again. He set his alarm to 7:00 am and 3:00 pm, in case he needed to get there before the opening instead of the morning and vice versa. It didn't take him longer than a minute to pass out, let the darkness and chill ness in his room hug him into his dreams.


End file.
